Für Elise
by Chi Lolicon
Summary: Satu orang fana, dua jiwa hampa—bertemu dalam sebuah ruang musik sepi bukanlah keinginan mereka. It's a NaLu Fanfic! Beware of OOC-ness! FF ini didedikasikan #ForNashiAcademyChallege


Didedikasikan #ForNashiAcademyChallenge  
HALO~  
BALIK LAGI DENGAN SAYA CHI SI AUTHOR ABAL(?), KALI INI SAYA BAWA NALU FANFIC UNTUK SEMUANYA~! #CapsJebol /Nak  
Ok, waktu saya ngerjain Fanfic ini saya sebenarnya sedang buntu ide dan (Lebih parah lagi) kena Wb (Writer Block). Sebenarnya saya berniat membuat yang lebih panjang (Biasanya 4000-6000 word) namun apa daya saya buntu ide. *Sigh /Siapa yang nanya

Dan lagi saya Auhtor banyak tugas, banyak project, banyak maunya(?) sehingga FF saya yang satunya lagi saja tidak terurus. *Ketawa garing #Dibantai Chara Senbasara dari FF sebelah  
Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Master saya. OvO/  
Hope you all enjoy it!  
Happy reading~

* * *

**Für Elise**  
(c) Chi Lolicon.

**.**

Genre:  
Romace/Musical!AU/mystery

**.**

Caution!  
Beware of OOC-nees! Typo, and more other fault.

**.**

Enjoy reading~!  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan dari tuts piano.

Sekedarnya hanya Ilusi semata.

Tentu saja. Siapakah yang mau memainkan piano di sebuah ruang musik lama di gedung universitas yang bahkan sudah tak terawat dan dibumbuhi banyak partikel debu? Tempat yang pas untuk terserang virus _Pneumokoniosi_, _Silikosis_, dan berbagai macam penyakit paru-paru lainnya.  
Ya, tidak akan ada. Jika orang itu cukup waras tentunya.

Namun melodi familiar yang terdengar samar-samar di indera pendengarannya membuatnya mulai meragukan telinganya.

Ia berbalik, manik hazel madunya fokus ke arah sumber suara; ruang musik lama. Melirik melalui kaca buram di pintu, sekali; tidak ada kenampakan suatu apapun selain ruangan kosong berdebu dengan piano yang terkena semburat mentari sore.

Namun melodi dari dentingan piano tetap terdengar. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melirik, dan… pada kali ini, ia menemukan sosok seorang pemuda tengah duduk nyaman di depan piano.

Pemuda itu diam membisu, manik kelabunya menatap lurus ke arah deretan tuts piano. Berbalut kemeja dengan jas hitam serta celana senada, agak membungkuk dan tampak santai; jari jemari bergerak licah di atas tuts piano.

Ia mengedipkan mata. Tidak hanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali—bahkan berkali-kali.

Bagaimana bisa...?

Bisa jadi itu hanya halusinasinya, atau memang dirinya saja yang abai sehingga semula tak menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda. Namun irama lembut piano seakan memanggil dirinya, menghipnotis.

Dan tanpa disadari, tangan memutar kenop pintu, kedua kaki menapak pelan. Menerobos kedalam.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Seharusnya dirinya tidak menganggu konser piano solo tersebut. Namun tubuhnya tak mendengarkan dirinya. Tubuhnya lebih memilih bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Dan seiring derap langkah, suara piano perlahan memelan. Lalu pudar ditelan udara.

Tapi sayang hal itu tidak menahan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekat. Tak sadar akan perubahan atmosfer di sekitarnya.

Entah ada angin apa—ia bersandar pada sisi piano, senyum terkembang, tangan terulur mengundang.

Sang pianis muda menatap. Ekspresi tenang terkendali... Selebihnya beku.

Kelabu bertemu hazel.

Sang pemilik manik hazel tak gentar, senyum masih terkembang. Pandangan matanya melembut.

"Hei."

Kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar adalah.

"Permainan pianomu bagus."

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Natsu Dragneel. Pianis, magnetik, hipnotik, misteri.

Definisi yang tepat untuk sang pemuda.

Ya, setidaknya untuk Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis yang secara tidak sengaja kemarin memergokinya memainkan piano solo di ruang musik lama.

Tadinya ia kira kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi belaka, namun tidak setelah ia kembali mengunjungi ruang musik lama seusai jam pelajaran untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yang pertama menyambutnya adalah warna terang dari surai yang sewarna bunga lotus yang tertimpa semburat mentari sore.

Pemuda itu ada di sana.

Seolah-olah seperti sudah sewajarnya. Duduk di depan piano, jari jemari bergerak lincah di atas tuts piano. Melodi dentingan piano kembali terkumandang. Bergema hingga ke sudut ruangan.

Lucy mengintip dari balik pintu, kepalanya sedikit menyembul ke dalam. Positif penasaran.

Alunan melodi terhenti.

"Jika kau begitu penasaran, kenapa tidak melihat lebih dekat?"

Lucy terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara sang pemuda. Hampir membuatnya menabrak kenop pintu di atasnya. Pasti rasanya sakit jika kena.

Sudah kedua kalinya ia mendengar suara bass sang pemuda. Dan suara itu masih meningalkan sedikit getaran aneh pada dirinya.

Yang pertama adalah waktu ia menyebutkan namanya. Singkat, dan tanpa aksen tambahan. Simpel. Selebihnya datar.

Pemuda yang misterius. Batin Lucy.

Lucy bangun dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah sang pemuda yang mulai memainkan tuts piano kembali. Lagi-lagi lagu yang sama.

Dengan perlahan, Lucy duduk di samping sang pemuda yang memberinya ruang pada bangku panjang yang ia duduki. Walau ia tak yakin pemuda bernama Natsu itu mengizinkanya duduk di sampingnya.

Namun sang pemuda sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Lucy menganggap itu cukup sebagai jawaban izin.

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan?" Lucy bertanya. Nada suaranya lembut dan hati-hati, tak mau menganggu konsentrasi sang pemuda pada piano berdebu di hadapannya.

Namun sang pemuda tetap diam. Hilang dalam dunia musiknya sendiri. Lucy meringis pelan.

Ternyata berbicara dengan sang pemuda lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy menatap hasil searching Guugel di layar ponselnya. Mencari di internet, dan menemukan bahwa judul lagu yang diamainkan sang pemuda adalah _'Ode to Joy'_ gubahan Beethoven.

"_Ode to Joy_, eh?"

Lucy berguman, menatap sang pemuda. Tak ada jawaban kembali. Namun Lucy tetap melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Kumpulan lagu anak-anak. Pantas saja aku merasa familier ketika mendengar melodi yang kau mainkan. Bukankah lagu-lagu _'Ode to Joy'_ juga banyak yang merupakan gubahan Tchaikovsky?"

Sang pemuda masih membisu. Lucy menghela nafas pelan, kemudian berkata kembali.

"Hebatnya... Aku bahkan sama sekali tak bisa memainkan tuts piano seperti dirimu. Paling hanya nada-nada biasa saja. Aku kagum, kau seperti pianis pro muda saja." Lucy terkekeh pelan.

"Mau coba belajar?"

"Eh?"

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Keesokan hari; di kantin.

Pikiran Lucy melayang ke tempat lain. Makanannya sama sekali tak tersentuh. Manik hazel menatap puluhan kilometer ke depan. Fokus tak fokus. Ujung garpu bergerak-gerak pelan. Memainkan tomat ceri di atas piring saji, sesekali menusuk-nusuk atau hanya menyentuh kulit buahnya.

Selama jam pelajaran, yang dipikirkan oleh Lucy hanyalah tawaran sang pemuda.

_'Mau coba belajar?'_

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Ruang musik lama. Mentari bersembunyi dibalik selimut awan kelabu, suhu udara lembab. Permukaan tanah di luar becek akibat terpaan air hujan. Cuaca hari ini memburuk, ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil pelan karena dinginnya udara. Melirik pada jam tangan; arah jarum jam menunjuk, 15.30 PM.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Tak heran alunan melodi piano sudah terdengar dari balik pintu ruangan.

Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu. Senyum terkembang.

"Aku datang, Natsu. Apa aku terlambat?"

Denting piano masih terdengar, kali ini lebih pelan. Pandangan pemuda itu sehangat pendar sinar matahari. Ia menyapa. Ramah, lembut, penuh rasa rindu_—_Walau ekspresi tetap sedatar talenan. Sejenak, binar kembarnya melirik ke jam dinding berdebu di sisi utara ruangan.

"Lima menit, dua puluh detik. Menurutmu?"

Lucy meringis pelan.

"Jam di sini lebih cepat lima menit." Kilahnya.

Natsu hanya mengendus tawa, sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh orang disampingnya. Masih melanjutkan permainan pianonya dengan shyadu. Sosoknya nampak sendu dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan. Lucy tak kuasa untuk tidak berjalan mendekat. Kemudian duduk di samping sang pianis muda.

"_Moonlight Sonata'_" Lucy menebak judul lagu yang dimainkan Natsu. Natsu mengangguk. "Karya Beethoven, bukan? Kulihat, kau sangat suka dengan lagu-lagu karya Beethoven."

"Hanya kebetulan."

Lucy menatap penuh rasa penasaran, "Hee… Lalu mengapa tidak mencoba memainkan yang lain? Seperti karya Chopin? Mozart? Rachmaninoff? Aku yakin jika kau yang memainkanya pasti akan terdengan indah sekali."

"Mungkin lain kali," Natsu berguman, kemudian kedua manik kelabu mengalihkan fokus. Kembali menekuni tuts piano.

Lucy merengket di tempat. Menatap sedikit kesal, merajuk.

Tutor pianonya ini memang susah diajak bicara. Ya, walau sikapnya yang dingin dan datar itu jauh membaik dibandingkan sebulan yang lalu.

Iya, sebulan.

Sudah sebulan ini ia belajar memainkan piano dengan arahan dari pemuda bersurai terang disampingnya tersebut. (Dan tetap saja tak ada hasilnya walau pemuda itu sudah mengajarinya secara detil dan mendalam, bahkan mungkin habis-habisan menjelaskan padanya). Dan sudah selama sebulan ini juga ia selalu pulang telat ke rumah akibat terlalu lama berlatih piano.

Dan selama sebulan ini pula ia merasakan getaran aneh setiap kali berada di samping sang pemuda.

Awalnya ia menepisnya.

Namun lama kelamaan getaran itu semakin lama semakin bertambah kuat tiap harinya.

Ia tidak bisa fokus belajar. Pikiranya selalu teralihkan ke tempat lain, beberapa kali buku pelajaranya justru tak tersentuh olehnya. Hanya terbengkalai kosong di atas meja. Beberapa guru sudah menegurnya, bahkan ada yang mengancam akan mengeluarkanya dari kelas jika ia tidak kembali memperhatikan pelajaran dengan benar.

Lucy menghela nafas, pasrah.

Ah, ia jadi ingat hari pertamanya mencoba belajar piano dengan sang pemuda.

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Jari jemarinya bergerak, pelan—sangat pelan—lantaran gugup yang dirasanya pada relung dada. Sedikit gemetar, butiran keringat turun membasahi pelipisnya. Satu tuts. Dua tuts. Tiga tuts.

Ia gagal mencoba menekan tuts bass dan melodis secara bersamaan pada nada ketiga. Lucy mengerang, menjedukan kepalanya sendiri ke buku Partitur di hadapannya.

Belajar piano TERNYATA lebih SULIT dari yang ia bayangkan.

Jari jemari lain menyentuh jemari miliknya sendiri yang masih terkulai lemas di atas tuts-tuts piano. Yang ini lebih kekar dan kuat. Lucy tersentak kecil di tempatnya.

"Kau salah menggerakan jarimu. Lemaskan otot-otot jarimu, gerakan mereka seloah kau sedang bermain pada tombol mesin game arcade. Jangan gugup, tenangkan dirimu."

Lucy harus bertahan untuk tidak melompat seperti tupai saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Suara bass sang pemuda... TERLALU dekat dengan telinga kirinya!

.

.

.

Ya, Lucy. Memang posisimu yang duduk di kursi panjang yang berhadapan dengan piano bersamaan dengan sang pianis muda yang duduk di samping kirimu hanya dengan jarak tak lebih dari 0,01 mm dari sisi tubuhmu memang merepotkan, ya.

.

.

.

Lucy mencoba untuk tidak berteriak frustasi bercampur malu saat itu juga

.

.

.

Tidak, Lucy tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan bersikap tenang dengan normalnya.

Tidak jika tubuh sang pemuda begitu dekat hingga menempel dengan tubuh bagian kirinya.

Tidak jika kedua lengan dan jemari yang kekar itu memerangkap milikya sendiri dengan sentuhan yang tegas—dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Cobalah untuk lebih rileks, jangan gemetar. Tuts-tuts piano ini tak akan memakan jarimu, jadi jangan mengerakan jarimu sekaku itu."

Natsu memandang sang gadis bersurai keemasan di sampinya yang duduk sekaku patung di air pancuran. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah tiga jam lewat 20 menit. Dan sang gadis bernama Lucy itu sama sekali BELUM bisa membuat nada-nada lain apapun itu terkecuali nada DoReMiFaSolLaSiDo.

Sepertinya ia punya murid yang lebih parah dari pada anak SD sekarang ini.

"A-aku tidak gugup kok! Lagipula memangnya tuts-tuts piano ini memang tidak bisa makan jari manusia! Aku hanya sedang lelah saja, cuma itu!" Alasan.

Natsu kembali menhela nafas setelah mendengar komentar sang gadis. Namun ia abaikan semua itu dan lebih memilih lanjut mengajari sang gadis.

"Tenang. Lemaskan jari-jarimu... Ya, begitu. Bagus. Terus, terus... pelan-pelan... Ya, seperti itu!" Natsu memberi instruksi. Tenang dan terkontrol.

Berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan sang gadis disampingnya.

Lucy masih belum bisa tenang.

Suara bass sang pemuda benar-benar mengelitik daun telinganya dari jarang yang—sangat begitu dekat.

Suara pria yang parau dan sendu secara bersamaan membuat hatinya serasa digelitiki bulu burung.

Oh, ya. Jantungnya serasa mau MELEDAK saat itu juga.

Namun ia tetap diam.

Wajahnya mungkin sekarang ini sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat itu juga. Lucy bersyukur ruangan itu gelap. Hanya bermodalkan cahaya dari sinar bulan pada bingkai jendela kaca besar di sudut barat ruangan. Ia tak mau Natsu melihat dirinya seperti ini.

Selama proses tutor itu, jantung Lucy tak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang.

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Lucy ingin menjedukan kepalanya sendiri ke tempok saat itu juga.

Ngapain juga ia ingat hal-hal seperti itu pula lagian!

Ada apa dengan dirinya kiranya.

"Hei."

Panggilan dari Natsu membuyarkan Lucy dari pikirannya.

"E-eh? Iya a-a-apa?" Lucy merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbicara lancar saat itu. Kenapa ia gugup lagi pula.

"Mau main piano?"

.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

.

Jari jemari dari sepasang tangan bergerak lincah di atas tuts piano. Jari jemari sepasang yang lainnya mengikuti pelan, agak sedikit berantakan. Kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba dengan bunyi gesekan antar tuts piano yang (Lumayan) menyakitkan telinga.

Lucy menarik tangany setelah berhasil mengebrak tuts piano, frustasi.

"AAAAAAH! AKU TIDAK BISA!" Teriaknya sedikit kecewa.

Natsu di sebelahnya hanya menghela nafas. Menyerah, untuk hari ini.

Seburuk itukah permainan piano gadis ini?

Lucy yang mejaruk, segera minggat dari piano ke sebuah sofa yang ada di sisi ruangan_—_bersih dan nyaman digunakan, berkat dirinya yang rajin membersihkanya. Lalu berbaring di sana, wajah menghadap kearah sang pianis muda.

"Belajar piano benar-benar lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa memainkanya semahir itu."

"Bisa karena belajar."

"Terserah…"

Natsu kembali menghela nafas. Ia melirik kearah sang gadis sebentar, lalu kembali mengalihkan fokus pada tuts piano. Jari jemari kembali bermain. Namun kali ini… dengan melodi yang jauh berbeda."

Lucy menatap sang pemuda kembali.

_"_Für Elise?"

Natsu mengangguk.

"Kenapa lagu itu? Bukankah lagu itu sudah terlalu membosankan? Kau selalu memainkanya setiap kali kita belajar bersama."

Natsu hanya mengeleng pelan, kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak membosankan. Hanya jika kau tahu arti yang sebenarnya dari lagu ini."

"Eh? Artinya?"

Lucy bertanya. Tadinya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari sang pemuda. Namun sang pemuda hanya diam saja. Tak kembali bersua. Hanya suara melodi dari dentingan pianolah yang terdengar jelas.

Lucy menunggu. Satu menit. Dua menit. Lucy menyerah. Kelihatanya Natsu memang tidak berniat untuk berbicara lebih jauh—dan lagi permainan piano lembut darinya membuat Lucy terbuai.

"Di antara semua lagu…," Lucy berkata, setengah mengantuk. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang mulai meredup, "Mengapa kau harus pilih Für Elise? Aku menduga-duga…"

Tetapi Natsu tidak menjawab. Diam membisu. Jemarinya masih menari di atas piano.

Sementara itu, melodi lembut yang dihasilkan oleh piano mulai menarik Lucy ke dalam sebuah dunia penuh pesona. Ia terjerat. Nadanya begitu lembut, memanja telinganya yang menginginkan keindahan yang abadi. Di luar sana, waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari. Bisa saja sudah malam, namun ia tidak peduli. Semua ini adalah caranya untuk lari dari kenyataan.

Termasuk tidur dalam ruangan berlantai kayu berdebu yang hangat.

"Nenneko shasshari mase,  
Neta ko no kawaisa.  
Okite naku ko no  
Nenkororo, tsura nikusa.  
Nenkororon, nenkororon.

Nenneko shasshari mase,  
Kyō wa nijūgo-nichi sa.  
Asu wa kono ko no,  
Nenkororo, Miya-mairi.  
Nenkororon, nenkororon.

Miya e maitta toki,  
Nan to yūte ogamu sa.  
Issho kono ko no,  
Nenkororo, mame na yō ni.  
Nenkororon, nenkororon_…"_

Ibukah itu? Lucy bertanya-tanya, menerka siapa yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Namun, bahkan dalam tidurnya, kau tahu bahwa orang itu tidak bersuara seperti perempuan. Tidak, ia bukan ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak akan menyelimutinya, tidak akan repot-repot mengecup keningnya, bahkan tidak akan bersusah payah menyanyikannya lagu pengantar tidur berjudul _chūgoku chihō no komoriuta_ dari negeri sakura yang tidak ia ketahui artinya.

Namun apapun itu.

Semuanya terasa lembut baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia adalah pemuda kesepian; satu yang butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan permainan pianonya, untuk mendampingi harinya, juga untuk menyalurkan pikirannya yang kerap melantur. Malam ia lalui dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang mengantar ke alam mimpi. Siangnya sunyi; selain menekan tuts piano atau membaca buku-buku lama dan berjalan di sekeliling ruangan, ia tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan.

Itu kutukannya.

Sampai pada satu masa, seseorang akan tertarik dengan lagu yang ia mainkan. Denting magis itu mengusik pendengaran, di satu momen akan membawa derap langkah kaki. Seseorang akan menginterupsi permainan dengan rasa penasaran. Kenop pintu dibuka dan pada saat yang sama, ia tahu bahwa waktunya sudah tiba.

Masanya di dunia ini tak bisa ditalar dengan menghitung hari. Ataupun dengan alat hitung apapun. Jam pasirnya berhenti berjalan. Beku ditempat.

Hidupnya monoton tanpa warna.

Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari mahluk fana penunggu mimpi dunia merah?

Yang akan hilang dalam sekejap jika disentuh.

Namun hari itu justru berbeda dari biasanya.

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat senyum yang begitu cerah, namun juga sendu pada saat yang sama. Gadis dengan surai keemasan dan manik hazel madu yang lembut. Gadis yang meneriakkan lagu Für Elise dalam setiap sudut aksistensinya. Uluran tangan ia sambut dengan ragu, kendati binar matanya nampak begitu terang.

"_Halo. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal."_

Ia membalas uluran tanganya.

Dan anehnya.

Ia tak lenyap seperti biasanya.

"_Natsu Dragneel."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~End~**

* * *

AKHIRNYA! SELESAI JUGA~!  
HORAAAY~ /nak

Ok, tadinya ada beberapa kesalahan pada Fanfic ini. Namun sudah saya coba perbaiki dan meminalisir semua typo dan kata-kata lainya yang hilang.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang mau membaca Fanfic singkat ini. ^^  
Salam selalu dari Chi Lolicon~


End file.
